This invention relates to an article of wearing apparel and more particularly to a novel shirt to be worn by two people at the same time. Shirts having the normal two arms, a neck aperture, and a body aperture, have been known since time immemorial. What has not been known of before, is a novel shirt that is to be worn by two people having four arms extending from the body of the shirt and only a single neck aperture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel shirt that may be worn by children, adults, and elderly people for fun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel shirt that can be worn at the same time by two members of the same sex or by two members of opposite sexes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel shirt that can be used by two persons in order to remove anger or histility that might be temporarily existing between these two persons.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel shirt that may be of value in reducing tension between members of a family that are not communicating with each other.